This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine case structure.
A static structure for a gas turbine engine includes multiple case structures defining a core flow path. In one type of gas turbine engine, an inlet case structure is arranged upstream from a low pressure compressor section, and an intermediate case structure is arranged downstream from the low pressure compressor section and immediately upstream from the high pressure compressor section.
One or more of these case structures may include multiple circumferentially arranged vanes and struts axially spaced and discrete from one another. An example inlet case 130 receiving a core flowpath C is schematically illustrated in FIG. 4. The inlet case 130 includes a circumferential array of inlet vanes 132 and multiple circumferentially spaced struts 134. The inlet vanes 132 each include a trailing edge 136 that is axially spaced from a leading edge 138 of each strut 134 to provide an axial gap 142 between the inlet vanes 132 and struts 134. Typically, one or more of the struts 134 are hollow to accommodate the passage of a component 140, such as a lubrication conduit, through the inlet case 130. Although an inlet case 130 is illustrated in FIG. 4, some intermediate cases may include a similar arrangement of inlet vanes and struts. The geometry and positioning of the inlet vanes and struts contribute to the axial length of the case structure.